1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to male underwear, and more particularly to briefs having means for resting the male organ at a predetermined non-contacting position from the surrounding skin to maintain the wearer's cleaness and prevent moist tetter and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional underwear of men, the briefs are effective to veil the privy parts of the wearer and to absorb some body secretions like sweats. However, these briefs fail to give adequate body conditions to the wearer.
Specifically, under such briefs the scrotum and the phallus of the male organ are always pressed together onto the surrounding skin prohibiting the circulation of air and aggravating the adverse moist condition at the area of the groin especially in hot and humid weather.
This moist condition is bad in a hygienic sense and will cause the moist tetter of the wearer.
There have been attempts to avoid the problem by manufacturing briefs with the use of materials which permit better circulation of air. However, it has been found that such attempts do not provide the essential solution to the problem.
The goal of the present invention is to overcome these drawbacks by providing a structure for briefs with a specialized means for supporting the male organ.